Home
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: Anastasia and Dimitri are eloping to Italy. However, the new love birds are both hesitant about this new relationship. Will they make it or break it? Will their two opposing personalities clash and end it all? Or will their love conquer all? I do not own the rights to Anastasia.
1. Home

**Anastasia:**

I couldn't believe this was really happening! Dimitri and I were on a ship heading towards who knows where. We honestly didn't know. In a fit of complete mindless, Dimitri and I had bought ticket on the very next cruise ship and we didn't even know where we headed! But it honestly didn't matter. The ticket connoisseur had said something about Italy, and the next thing we knew, we were on the ship!

I giggled uncontrollably as Dimitri pulled me to the deck and swung me around effortlessly. I couldn't believe, out of all the things that I had been searching for, that love was not one of them, and love was what I happened to find…in _him_ nonetheless. As he swung me around I beamed elatedly and slowly but surely, he bought me closer. I felt like I couldn't breathe properly and he stared at me with a look of intense concentration. His eyes were focused on my lips, almost as if asking for my permission.

I closed the gap without fear and without hesitation, pressing my lips gently against his. He tried to be gentle with me, I could tell he was trying, but I could also tell the heat of the moment was burning any kind of gentleness in him to go up in smoke. Dimitri wasn't the gentle sort. Not by a long shot. And in this moment, I didn't want to be the gentle one, the in control one.

I grabbed bunches of his hair and I heard him gasp drastically, as if being awoken out of a sleep. He seemed dazed and I couldn't help but smile as I felt blush spreading across my cheeks. He chuckled as he ran a finger down my cheek and he whispered rather hoarsely, "Are you blushing, Anya?" I wanted to hide the redness of my cheeks as I felt sparks emanating from every place where his skin touched mine, particularly my cheek. I rolled my eyes instead and tried to sound calm, "No Dimitri, I'm pleased to see that you're still the same, arrogant you that you've always been." He grinned a devilish sort of grin that made my insides squirm and made me feel as if I was being thoroughly examined under a microscope as he whispered smoothly, "And you're still the same old, defiant Anya that you've always been. I'm not sure I'm pleased about that."  
I laughed hugged him tightly, just feeling his skin press against mine was the best feeling in the world. I was shocked senseless when he moaned, "It's only been a day and a bit since I last saw you but…I missed you. Is that crazy?" I laughed and shook my head, "No it's not. To be honest it felt weird walking into that ballroom without you anyway." Dimitri pulled back and then smirked at me for a second, "I bet. What do you think your grandmother would say?"

I smiled lazily and we leant against the edge of the cruise ship, overlooking the ocean as I said softly, "I think she'd be happy I found love and followed my heart." Dimitri frowned and asked, "Do you mean that? I am a kitchen boy you know. I'm not exactly worthy of the Grandduchess Anastasia…"  
I groaned in frustration! Ever since we had discovered our feelings for each other were mutual…a mere half hour ago…he'd been saying things to try and convince my mind about him. I'd had to tell him first of course…he'd been too hesitant to and when he did, he'd said: "He hadn't wanted to because it might compromise my future." I scowled at Dimitri now and said firmly, "I'm not the Grandduchess, Dimitri!" He sighed in frustration, "But you _are_. You found your family."

I paced up and down frustrated, trying to think of a simple way to explain it to him. I eventually said irritably, "I may have royal blood running through my veins, yes. I am my grandmother's granddaughter, yes. But I didn't know my family for much of my life. I am my open person. I am orphan Anya, more than I am Grandduchess Anastasia. I am…" I bit my lip and I was about to say, "Dimitri's girlfriend," when I realized that might not be what I am. We hadn't even discussed this yet. I didn't want to overstep my mark with him. I didn't want to push him away as soon as we'd realized our feelings.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow sky high, "You're…?" he asked inquisitively and I turned away from him, "Nothing…" I whispered. He approached me from behind, wrapping his hands around my waist and I sighed as I leant against him in my torn, golden dress. I could feel him smile against my ear and he kissed me swiftly behind my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He asked skeptically, "Really? Nothing?" It was hard to believe that just a bit more than twenty four hours ago, I'd been as mad as a snake at him. Now…things had changed so much in such a short space of time.

I sighed longingly as I felt his lips moving down my neck. Most people had gone off to find their bunks and so there was virtually no-one around to criticize us for inappropriate behavior. To be honest, I couldn't care less. I melted into him and murmured, "Uhmm…" not relenting to his persuasion, even though his kissing was out of this world. I had been the first to admit my feelings, I wasn't about to be the first to make the next move and take this from a meaningless fling to a serious relationship. I still had some stubbornness and fight left in me. He wasn't getting away that easily.

 **Dimitri:**

I still couldn't truly believe it. The girl I'd been searching for all along was here with me…in the arms of a kitchen boy?! We had maneuvered over to the railings of the ship once again and I stood behind her. She was everything I'd dreamed of for so long and more. She was _home_. She'd had such an obsession with that word and I'd never been able to understand it before. But now…looking at her, she was my _home_ and I finally understood as the thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

I shifted so that I could lean against the rails beside her. She smiled lazily at me as Pooka sniffed around the deck and she asked, "What are you thinking about?" I shrugged and said softly, "You know how I couldn't understand your obsession with homes?" She nodded swiftly and said, "Yes, I remember." She wasn't giving away anything as I replied, "Well, when I look at you, I feel like I am _home_."

Her cheeks turned bright red and I couldn't help but feel nervous when she didn't respond immediately. Then, the next thing I knew, she was smashing her lips against mine and I grinned against her lips in response. She smelt of vanilla and strawberry…the most wonderful and intoxicating scent imaginable. I still wondered, for the thousandth time that day, how in the world I had ended up to be the luckiest guy on the planet.

When we pulled away, she asked breathlessly, "It was you, wasn't it?" I frowned and asked in confusion, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Anya." She smirked and retorted, "That's a first! I mean, you were the one who opened the wall." For some odd reason, I felt like now was a moment of truth. If I told her it was me, the truth, then I wouldn't be able to convince her she deserved better. However, if I lied and said it wasn't me, I would lose her. I debated what would be worse and I decided that there was an obvious answer to this question as I whispered in a deadpan voice, "Yes, it was me." Anya nodded and replied seriously, "And that is why you had the jewelry box?" I grimaced, as if this was almost painful to admit to and I sighed, "You're right, yes."  
Anya frowned at me and asked, "Why is it so difficult for you to talk about this? Why didn't you tell me the truth?" I bowed my head and sighed, "Because I don't want this life for you Anya, and to be honest, I forgot to tell you the most essential part of your history, but not on purpose. That's when I knew you were…well you. You proved it to me and you proved it to you. I just want so much more for you." I could see her getting upset by this but I continued anyway. She deserved to hear it, "You should be married to a Duke, or a Prince. You could have anything in the world you want. So why me?"

She smiled softly and replied gently, "Because you're the only one who sees the real me. You're the only one who sees the Anya who will get on your nerves, the Anya who will press all of your buttons until you want to insult me back with equal force, and the only one who sees more as something more than royalty…or am I mistaken?" In that moment I felt a hell of a lot better about the situation than I had probably the whole day. I knew she trusted me, but more importantly she believed in me. And that was essential because she was my new home.

 _A/N: Hi All! This is just a little bit of an Anastasia one-shot for now. It might be more if there is enough demand. I absolutely_ _ **love**_ _this movie! It's one of my all time favorites and I can watch it relentlessly without getting bored! Anyway please let me know what you guys think! I've been feeling the need to watch it recently and so this is what transpired!_


	2. A Spoken Attraction

**Anastasia:**

When we finally got down to our cabin, everyone else was settled in. It took about twenty minutes to find it because the ship was so massive! I had grabbed as much cash as I had as well as my credit card and purse, a few essentials from the palace and shoved it all into a bag. Dimitri had his own already packed of course.

I opened the door into our luxury suite and plonked Pooka down. It was the only one available on such short notice I also grabbed a pillow from the bed so he could lie on it on the floor. He curled up and fell asleep almost instantly. Poor pup must be utterly exhausted! I smiled happily and nodded, "This should do just fine." I knew Dimitri was still adjusting to all of the royal benefits but his face made me giggle! He was completely gob-smacked. He spun around the room and stared at the gigantic chandelier hanging from the ceiling, "Wow!" he whispered.  
The room was indeed flashy. It was covered in white wallpaper, and had a soft cream carpet. The bed had pure white linen too and was decorated with golden stars. I also noticed there was a spare bedroom to the left, in case Dimitri didn't want to sleep in the same room tonight. I couldn't say the same for me though. I really just wanted to be close to him. I had nearly lost him again a few hours ago!

I watched him open the great big wooden cupboard and he began placing all of his belongings in there. He looked like an excited boy who was having his first Christmas or something. Then something struck me that I hadn't really thought about before- we both came from the same sort of background. Although I had now found my family, I still felt more like Dimitri. Maybe it was because I had no parents and I could confirm that now. I wasn't sure.

He turned and smiled at me then his face fell, "Anastasia…what's wrong?" I rolled my eyes and retorted, "Since when do you call me Anastasia?" He floundered around for words before swallowing and smirking, "Never…" I nodded and folded my arms swiftly, "That's right. I don't want you calling me that anytime soon. I prefer Anya." Dimitri nodded and turned to face me, putting the last of the things in his bag and he smirked, "I prefer Anya too."

I suddenly realized I should phone grandmamma and let her know how we were. I told Dimitri, took some cash with me and slotted some in to the nearest phone I found a few hallways up. I realized that the party was probably still in full swing. Sophie answered though luckily, "Hello…" she said in her French accent. I smiled, "Hi Sophie! It's Anya." Sophie said in a shrill voice, "Oh Anya dear! Would you like to speak to grandmamma?" I nodded eagerly, "Yes please, Sophie, if you can get her away from her guests for a minute?"  
Sophie laughed lightly, "Not to worry, not to worry! She iz with me now!" I heard the phone being passed over and grandmamma sighed happily, "Oh my love, I'm so proud of you for following your heart." I did I double take and replied, "Oh really? I didn't know if you would be." Grandmamma laughed, "Oh my dear, your heart belongs with Dimitri. I was trying to hint that to you earlier! The boy clearly is besotted with you, and I don't think it's just because you're a princess." I nodded and smiled, "I think he is too. He just hasn't said it yet."  
My grandmother paused for a minute before replying, "Oh really? Well that surprises me. Don't fret my darling. It may take some time. But can I give you some advice?" I nodded eagerly and whispered, "Please do. This situation is so new to me." My grandmother sighed, "I was worried about that my dear. Alright, my advice is: don't rush into things. It's ok to take your time. Just make sure you're ready when you're ready to be intimate, alright?" I bit my lip and nodded, "Yes grandmamma. I understand you. Thank you for your advice. I'll let you know when we land." She sounded so happy for me as she said, "Enjoy the trip my darling!" I smiled, "Love you grandma." She said stingingly, "Love you my dear! I've got to return to my guests! Goodbye!"

Then we hung up and I found went and searched for Dimitri. He was still in our room thankfully and he was lying on the bed. He looked like an angel like that; his hands casually behind his neck as he lay with his eyes closed and his chestnut hair flopped casually to the side. I could almost watch him look so relaxed and carefree forever.

I had opened the door and closed it but he hadn't woken up. He must be exhausted from the battle we'd had with Rasputin earlier in the day. In that moment I couldn't blame him and I decided to lie on the bed beside him. His arm automatically found its way to my waist and I rested my head his shoulder. I sighed happily and smiled, "I can't believe two hours ago you were going to leave me."  
Dimitri chuckled and whispered, "What a stupid mistake that would have been, huh?" I nodded and he whispered, "And I told Vlad it would have been one of the best decisions I could make." I frowned and asked in fury, "Are you _trying_ to insult me with all of your might?!" He chuckled again and I had to say it did funny things to my insides and I felt my stomach erupt into butterflies. I smiled, not being able to stay very mad at him with these new feelings and he said with a grin, "No Anya. I honestly thought you hated me, ever since the ballet when you slapped me." I winced a little, realizing I hadn't apologized for that, " I'm sorry," I whispered in a small voice. He frowned, "Are you just saying that? I don't think you've ever apologized to me before." I whispered throatily, "No I'm sorry for not wanting to listen to you. I just…I lost it." He shrugged his shoulders, "All couples fight, Anya." I sighed and shook my head, "Not as much as we do. Wait…are we a…a couple?" He seemed to be almost blushing and now it was my turn to smirk as I sat up placing my hands on either side of his chest and I _swear_ I saw his heart stop for a moment!

I giggled as I watched his surprised face…like he was shocked at himself for saying it out loud and his cheeks seemed to be getting redder by the second and he whispered, "I never said that." I rolled my eyes, "No, but you _implied_ it. And is it just me or are you _blushing_ Dimitri?" He definitely was beneath that tanned skin of his! I kept smirking and he rolled his eyes, "Because I find you attractive on top Anya…"

I leant down and began kissing the side of his neck. He sighed and I stopped at his collar bone, "What was that you were saying about being a couple, _Dimitri?_ " I asked with more force. I was determined to get it out of him, some way or another. He finally relented after I had kissed my way back up his neck, "Maybe I implied that you're my girlfriend, Anya?" I rolled my eyes, " Only _Implied?_ Well I'm sorry Dimitri, but that's not good enough for the Grandduchess Anastasia!"

I giggled at the look of amusement on his face and he finally pushed his hands in my hair before asking, "Will you be my girlfriend, Miss _Grandduchess Anastasia?_ " It was my turn to smirk now as I beamed, "I thought you would never ask!" He rolled his eyes and retorted, "Hey! It's only been three hours!" I giggled and smirked, "I'm glad you're counting," before I smashed my lips to his. I didn't hear him complaining and I was satisfied when he uttered a groan and his hands travelled to my waist again.

Within a minute or two, there was a knock on the door. We broke apart and he stared into my eyes longingly. I felt nervous then with the intensity of his gaze, as if he was seeing the true me for the first time.

 **Dimitri:**

When the door was knocked I cursed internally! Damnit! Who on earth would interrupt us? I sighed and Anya reluctantly removed herself from my lap. I sighed and she stood up, fixing her hair a little before saying, "Come in!" The porter looked flummoxed as he stared at Anya's formal attire. His jaw somewhat floundered around and I scowled as he said, "Sorry to disturb Miss…dinner is being served in the next fifteen minutes. It's…uh…the same time every night. Eight until ten pm."  
Anya nodded, completely oblivious to the fact that this guy clearly found her as attractive as I did! I grimaced and stood up, taking her hand in mine and making a point of it before saying abruptly, "Thank you. We'll be there shortly." The boy nodded and said distractedly, "Uh, yes Sir! Have a good evening." He slowly closed the door behind him.

I scowled and tried to fix my tie. Anya noticed the sudden change in my mood, "What's up? You didn't enjoy that?" I frowned and said, "No, kissing you is the best thing ever. I…I didn't like the way he was looking at you." This caused her to frown too, "How was he looking at me, Dimitri?" I grimaced and didn't really feel like explaining. She was so innocent. I muttered, "Never mind. Let's go and get dinner. It's on me."

I was about to leave when Anya held out a hand to stop me, "No Dimitri. I want to know! How was he looking at me?" I huffed and a piece of stray hair blew out of my face, "Like how I look at you?" She blushed and it was so weird to see Anya _nervous_ or _embarrassed_ around me. It was cutely vulnerable and I wouldn't lie and pretend I didn't like it. She whispered, "And how do you look at me, Dimitri?"

She had now walked slowly towards me and I could see the blue flecks in her eyes which sent a current of electricity running down my spine. I didn't want to tell her I loved her too soon for fear of scaring her off, so instead I whispered, "I find you attractive…" she nodded, contemplating that, "I find you attractive too. But is that all?" I swallowed. Wow, this girl knew how to get under my skin! I smiled tentatively, "I really, really like you, Anya." She nodded, seeming to accept this as her answer. I sighed in relief when she didn't press for more. Vlad had been right all along! An unspoken attraction to this girl was a bit of an understatement of the century!


	3. Paparazzi!

**Dimitri:**

I couldn't truly believe I was escorting Anya to dinner. Her arm was wrapped in mine and I felt light headed, like I had when I had spun her around on the deck that one sunset…or more accurately, she had spun me around. It was my wildest dream coming true. Ever since I was ten I had found myself attracted to the Grandduchess. She was good and she was kind and she was young and lively. Well, she had been back then and she still was now. The only difference now she was actually _mine_.

I held out her chair for her as we sat down in the fancy dining room. She hadn't yet changed out of her long, now torn golden attire and she realized a second too late as she whispered, "Dimitri…do you think I should have changed? I might stand out." I swallowed and grimaced, "I guess so, but we're here now. I doubt anyone is going to know you're the princess."

I was eyeing our waiter, who happened to be the same guy who had come and knocked on the door to tell us dinner would be served. He seemed to be listening to our conversation and hanging around unnecessarily. It really irked me! I grimaced as he came and placed the menus before us, "My name is Edward and I'll be your waiter for today. The special tonight's lady and gents, is the pork and the grilled chicken as well as the pulled pork option." I nodded and said curtly and Anya said sweetly, "Thanks Ed!" I refrained from showing any kind of annoyance, but Anya picked it up _immediately_ as she asked, "Hey! What's wrong with you? Every time he's around you get all twitchy! He's just being nice." I rolled my eyes, "Not what I would call it," I mumbled, staring at the menu but not really seeing the words.  
She sighed and grumbled, "Jealous much!" under her breath. I glanced up then irritably, "I am _not_ jealous!" She smirked and replied, "Your current reaction tells me otherwise." This girl seemed to know me too well already! Damnit I was letting my guard down. I inhaled deeply and replied, "I'm fine." Edward had suddenly reappeared at our side and he asked, "Would Madamoiselle like a glass of champagne?" Anya frowned, "What is champagne?" I answered her question before Edward could get a word in, "It's alcohol, Anya. I'm not sure you'd like it." So sweetly innocent! How did I even _deserve_ her?  
I watched as she shrugged, "There's always a time for something new. Can I half a glass, please?" Edward smiled, "Of course, madame," he said and he filled it slightly more than half a glass. He turned to me then stiffly, "And you Sir?" I shook my head, "I'm fine, thank you." Anya held up her glass and I held up my water glass, "To our new beginning!" she exclaimed cheerfully and we clinked glasses together. I smiled and nodded in agreement, "To our new beginning!" and we toasted.

 **Dowager Empress Marie:**

Anastasia and Dimitri had not even yet touched down in Italy and there was chaos crossing the headlines! A newspaper title read, " _Anastasia Romonav, alive and well?"_ I sighed. The whole article depicted a portrait of her and Dimitri on a ship having dinner. I shook my head in disgust as I read the article over my morning tea. My poor granddaughter had _not_ chosen this life…so I wondered how on earth the paparazzi had found out about her! In every image, her and Dimitri seemed completely unaware that they were being captured on camera.

Sophie was shaking her head and exclaiming, "No no no no! Ziz iz just not possible! How on _earth_ did zey figure this out?" She sighed heavily and I shook my head in frustration, "I wish I knew! It's not fair to them!" Vladmir shook his head sadly too, "Poor Dimitri! Poor Anya! Did you manage to speak to them Dowager Empress?" I nodded and sighed, "I managed to find out what cruise ship they are on and I got the number to their room."

The other two nodded and continued breakfast as I went and dialed Anya's bedroom number. Dimitri picked up on the third ring, "Hello? Dimitri speaking." I smiled, "Hello Dimitri. It's Marie." He was silent for a minute before saying, "Hello your highness. I trust you'd like to speak with Anya?" I paused for a second before replying, "Dimitri, I'd actually like to speak with you first. In our tabloids they're busy posting pictures and articles about Anya. About how she is the Princess Anastasia." He was silent for a moment and I said quickly and sternly, "I truly hope that this has nothing to do with you." Dimitri responded firmly, "No your highness. I would never dream of causing Anya so much trouble!"

I nodded, completely believing him, "Good. I want to believe you're telling me the truth Dimitri. I want what's best for my granddaughter, and clearly that's you." He sounded pleased with this, "Thank you, your highness. I'm trying to take good care of her. I'll keep an eye out for any photographers while we're travelling. I'll do whatever I can to protect her." I nodded, satisfied with his answer, "Thanks Dimitri. I trust you. Maybe don't tell Anya yet. I don't want her to worry." Dimitri fully agreed, "Yes your majesty. Thanks for making us aware."

We then said goodbye and I hung up. I breathed deeply for a moment. It helped calm my nerves. I knew Dimitri had good intentions for my granddaughter, and she deserved nothing but the best. I just hoped he wouldn't prove me wrong.


	4. Exploring Italy

**Anya:**

Dimitri seemed solemn today although I couldn't quite figure out why. He seemed like he was reliving memories or something. So I whispered, "Dimitri, please we shouldn't dwell on the past. It's not good for us." He looked at me with those big, brown eyes and he sighed, "I'm trying. It's not easy." I know we should be going to see the sights and such right now, but all I wanted to do was just _be_ with him.

I wanted to clear that pained expression from his eyes and the only way I could think of was by crushing my lips to his. I needed to convince him that he didn't need to live in the past that I was _here_ with him. _Now_. He responded almost unwillingly and it was like I had to try and convince him that this was right. I felt him move so that he was above me and I couldn't have been happier.

Then his lips were finally responding to mine but he was being too gentle. I groaned and shook my head, "I'm not a fragile doll, Dimitri," I whispered. He smiled and shrugged, "I know you're not Anya. But I think you should remain innocent for as long as possible." I frowned and bit my lip, "Why?" He seemed surprised at the question, "Well…because you're already with a conman. I think it's best that uh…you wait until the feel the time is right until we do that."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Dimitri…have you not?" He shook his head and I couldn't help but giggle, "You haven't done it have you?" He blushed furiously and his face against my shoulder. I smiled and kissed his neck before whispering, "Dimitri, it's nothing to be embarrassed of." He looked up and stared into my eyes, "I know. Not with you. There have been girls that have tried and I had to end it with them because I didn't want it." I felt a deep pang of sympathy for Dimitri. He was so good looking I'm not surprised some girls had made advances on him. In fact, I had been pretty sure until now, that he was the one who instigated sex with other girls. Now, I saw him in a different light. He was just as innocent as I was and it made me feel way better.

I grinned at him and he smiled, "What?" I shook my head, "No I just see you in a different light now. " He rolled his eyes and retorted, "I suppose you see me as an innocent little angel. I'm not that either, Anastasia." I was going to reprimand him for using my full name but his eyes just darkened a notch an it caught me off guard. I inhaled sharply and pushed him away from me, giving me breathing space.

He frowned as I sat up and he stumbled backwards, "What the…?" he asked in confusion. I smirked, "Well since we're _not_ getting physical today, I suggest we go and tour this beautiful city."

 **Dimitri:**

She surprised me when she pushed me backwards and demanded to go _sightseeing_. I debated telling her there and then that it wasn't a good idea but I couldn't. I didn't want to ruin our first holiday together. I felt like we should at _least_ try and be normal. I couldn't predict the future. Maybe there would be no paparazzi…

I nodded and smiled forcefully, "Alright then. Let's go!" It was a warm and sunny day in Italy and we walked downstairs. She was wearing a beautiful, floral dress and in blue and I whispered, "You look good in blue," as we walked arm and arm down the stairs to the hotel lobby. Luckily we were only on the third floor. She smirked at me and asked, "Is it because the first nice dress I ever wore was blue?" I chuckled and shrugged, "May have had something to do with that."

We went to the Trevi Fountain first. Of course we had to go there first! I was just as excited as she was as we caught a bus to the Trevi district. Neither of us had really travelled much, except on our journey from St Petersburg to Paris. We watched all of the city's traffic with as much amazement and awe as first time travelers.

When we eventually arrived, thankfully the fountain wasn't as packed as I suspected it would be. It was colossal in size and the many pictures I'd seen of it over the years didn't do it justice! I turned to Anya and she grinned, "We should have gotten a camera!" I nodded and grimaced, "Let's go and purchase one! There must be a little shop around here somewhere selling cameras!"

We found one not too many roads away and purchased a few small, disposable cameras. When we returned, we asked someone to take a picture of us. He willingly volunteered and I kissed Anya in one of them on the cheek. We also threw coins into the fountain and I wished with all my might: _I want to marry Anya!_

Anya giggled afterwards, "What did you wish for, Dimitri?" I rolled my eyes, "I can't very well tell you that now can I?! It might not come true!" She pouted and rolled her eyes, "Fine! Where are we off to next?" It was _so_ nice to have the day to do what we wanted to do and so far we hadn't been caught by paparazzi.

 **Anya**

It was great to see Dimitri like this- so happy and carefree and clearly in his element in Rome. It was like he practically _belonged_ here. After the Trevi Fountain, we got the most incredible ice-cream/ gelato I had ever tasted in my life! I had a strawberry and vanilla flavored one while Dimitri opted for chocolate. We sat outside of the little café in a splendid, warm sun and I smiled happily, licking away at my cone.

He seemed so relaxed and I loved watching him seem so laid back. It was almost like he had no worries in the world.

Eventually, when I finished my cone he asked, "What else do you want to do today?" I smiled happily and replied, "I'd really like to go to the Renaissance Garden." He nodded and said, "Let's go and get a map of Rome, then we can see where to go next?" I nodded and grinned, "Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
